


Take Your Place Dear

by ComposerEgg



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Pain, Post-Game, ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic about that one big "what if-" we've all asked ourselves here in this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Place Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment angst fic cuz trying to write happy Christmas fics is harder than expected. I swear I'll do those soon.

Neku could feel it. He could feel the city pouring into his body, pulsing through his veins, tearing him apart with the sheer raw energy that Shibuya held. _It hurt_ , it hurt to be tied to a city, it was agonizing.

So Neku screamed.

He screamed in pain, he screamed in suffering, but most of all he screamed in anguish.

The gunpowder that had enveloped Neku when he shot the gun got swept out of the room by Shibuya changing the person it was tied to. The sight of Joshua’s body collapsing onto the floor, on the other hand, had not left his vision, not through all of this.

 _He had done that, he had shot the gun. Josh was dead, because of him_. Those thoughts coursed through Neku’s head, and no matter how much he reasoned that _hey Joshua was already dead_ he knew that he’d taken him out of existence. Neku couldn’t tell what hurt more, his heart or his Soul.

It occurred to him that he should take control. Shibuya wanted to devour him, destroy him and add him to her reservoir of Imagination and Soul. A Composer had to take charge of their city or face erasure by that same being. The problem was, Neku had no clue how to command a city.

_It’s easy, dear. Don’t let my silly little erasure stop you from ruling my city better than I ever could. Compose yourself and compose, cuz I’m not gonna be doing that anymore. Stand up, show Shibuya some discipline; it’d be a shame if my proxy, my choice for successor, failed to even do that._

Neku stood at the command of the voice echoing in his mind, stumbling backwards after. He wobbled and held his head, trying to quell the pain that the voice had caused to course through his mind.

“Josh? Josh!? Please, speak more… You can’t just leave me here alone!” As he spoke he jogged to the body of his friend, wanting to bring him back, to reverse the past. “This… this was a mistake… I should’ve trusted you more.” Bending down, he reached out to touch the wound, to heal it, to do something, _anything_. But as his hand came in contact with Joshua, the body faded from existence.

A sound of desolation escaped his lungs—a silent scream, one short sob—, for now he was alone. He’d felt it the moment he pulled that damned trigger: the erasure of all his other friends. He was alone now, now and forever. The new, lonely god of Shibuya stood, straightened his back, and took his place on the throne. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and may have typo's cuz I am slightly sleepy and just needed to get this out of my system.


End file.
